


In the Pride

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just stares, waiting for the disturbing information that has Sam wound up in tiny, panicky knots. He hasn't even really processed that last sentence. Because he's waiting for the bad part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pride

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://phate-phoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[**phate_phoenix**](http://phate-phoenix.livejournal.com/) from my kink meme [HERE](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/40598.html). Prompt was "Sam and Dean come out to each other, but the other already knew"

  
"Dean, I... There's something that I need to tell you."

Dean looks up from where he's been pretending to read an old book on Adamical spell work (and, yeah, not his best disguise) to find Sam hovering in the kitchen doorway. The flippant 'I don't care if you're out of Tampax, Samantha, I'm not going to the store' dies on his tongue because, yeah. Because that's Sam's 'I didn't do anything, but you're still gonna be pissed at me and please don't kick the puppy' look. And Sam totally has one of those (or more than one). He's had it since he was about five, when Dad came in to see that Sam had ignored his orders and brought the very large, very dirty St Bernard into their very tiny motel room.

More than that, Sam's eyes are resigned underneath the determined bravado. Wow. Whatever it is, Sam's genuinely worried.

Dean can feel the line of tension creeping out across his shoulders from his neck.

"O...kay," Dean says and tries to keep an open (RE: blank) mind and not think about all the myriad ways that Sam could have gotten himself into trouble. Or that Gabriel could have gotten him into trouble because for all Sam attracts the occasional apocalypse and demi-gods with death-loop-sibling fetishes, Gabriel sort of lives in this bubble where the rules still apply but the consequences have a habit of... slipping sideways onto the people around him.

Dean's still trying to figure out how the French maid with the licorice sticks is his fault.

"I... He... Dean, Gabriel..." Sam's eyes go into full-on pathetic begging mode and the snarky older brother in him gives off a 'watch out for the laser beam eyes!' before he stuffs it down under brotherly concern and alarm.

"Sam, what?"

"We.... are together," and _now_ Sam shifts his weight, one two one, back and forth in the smallest display of his feelings (Sam learned to lie with his face when he was four. Dean got really good at reading his brother's shoulders and feet).

But Dean just stares, waiting for the disturbing information that has Sam wound up in tiny, panicky knots. He hasn't even really processed that last sentence. Because he's waiting for the bad part.

"Would you just fuckin _say something_ already?!" Sam finally explodes at him after a three minute staring contest, "Yell at me, or tell me I'm making a huge fuckin mistake, or that I can't make _any_ smart decisions for myself and- and- _Fuck_! I think I'd even settle for you being a hypocritical bigot right now and telling me how wrong it is to fuck a guy!"

And Dean blinks.

He works that conversation back in his head until he catches the forced, hesitant, ( _scared_ ) undertone in the words.

 _"We.... are together."_

Oh. _OH_.

"Sam, dude," he takes a moment to smile at Sam. Kid looks like he's hyperventilating. "It's cool. We kinda all knew about it already."

"You. You. You." Sam can't seem to get a sentence out, but does a damn fine fish expression. Dean wishes he had a phone on hand, but settles for taking a long drink of his now-lukewarm beer to hide his smile.

"Dude, you weren't being exactly _subtle_ about it. I mean, the guy screams your name like a fuckin banshee, Sam. I don't think anybody'd miss that. Definitely not after the second night."

Sam looks mortified and his cherry-tomato-red blush is with him right up to his delivery, "Does that mean I can give Cas the go-ahead for your guys' part in the next Pride Parade?"

Dean chokes on his beer, spit-taking so bad he spills half down his front and, to Bobby's fury, the edge of the book.

~~~~~~~~

Two days later and Dean wakes up to the Impala _covered_ in rainbow-themed bobbles and shit from rainbow window decals and a Jack-in-the-Box antenna ball sporting a rainbow 'fro to gigantic fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror, special rainbow coloured tires and packets that proudly proclaim 'FUNSIZED! Skittles' scattered over the front and backseats.

Dean's too proud (and busy laughing his ass off) to mind that this could be the start of a truly terrifying round of the Winchester Prank War.

And, he figures, he'll let them keep the pictures on their cell phones for a little longer as a consolation prize.


End file.
